Art
Art is a supporting character in Monsters University. He is a student at Monsters University, and a member of the Oozma Kappa fraternity. Art is a New Age Philosophy major.Student Profile: Art It is revealed that he has been to jail at least once. For some reason, Art doesn't have a last name, and is therefore the only named student in the film without one. He is a medium-sized monster, in the shape of an arch. He has two small arms, light purple shaggy fur with two dark purple stripes on both legs, and a large mouth with round teeth. During the Scare Games, he wears two wrist bands (on his legs) with the Oozma Kappa symbol on it, that were knitted by Ms. Squibbles. Director Dan Scanlon says of him he is "that weird college guy you don’t know anything about,"New ‘Monsters University’ Characters Revealed, Sean Hayes and Charlie Day Join Cast and that he is a student "Not quite sure what he should be... and we're not quite sure what he is either."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYd_oHbkjPY, 1:52 Official Bio "The ultimate free spirit, Art is a mysterious monster with a questionable background. By far the strangest member of the Oozma Kappas, Art bowls over the competition—sometimes literally—with his unique dexterity and wild-card ways. Nothing is scarier than the unpredictable, especially when it comes to this furry ball of bad."New Character Posters – Meet the Monsters of Monsters University ''Monsters University'' Art is introduced, along with his other fraternity brothers, when Mike and Sulley move into the Oozma Kappa fraternity home, where he offers both of them a "dream journal". He helps with the initiation for the two. In the first round of the Scare Games, the Toxicity Challenge, Art really wants to touch the stinging glow urchins that the players must avoid. He ignores that fact, but learns his lesson after scooping up a large amount and getting his body swelled up in pain. When the team is talking to Mike on the campus, he and the others are instructed by Mike to follow his exact moves in the next round. In the next round of the Scare Games, he and the others are perfectly silent, but after Sulley accidentally messes up, Art distracts the librarian by getting into a sort of hysteria and wreaking havoc in the library, and avoids getting caught by her. Later at the ROR party, Art shows off his dance moves before getting humiliated by Johnny Worthington, along with the rest of Oozma Kappa. All but Mike is discouraged, until he takes the team on a trip to Monsters, Inc. to get their spirits high again. As the games continue, Art and the others do well, leading up to the final event, where they must scare in the simulator. In Art's turn, he is up against Javier Rios. Art uses his stealth and acrobatic skills to avoid stepping on any toys in the simulator, and scares the child robot. After Oozma Kappa wins the final round, he and the others celebrate, until Mike finds out that Sulley cheated for him and runs away, very heartbroken. When the group finds out that Mike went into the human world, they distract the security guards for Sulley to go into the door and save Mike. When they return and are escorted by the CDA, Roz assures the friends that whatever happens to the two is up to Dean Hardscrabble. After Art and the others find out that Mike and Sulley have been expelled, they say their goodbyes, and also assure them that Hardscrabble has invited them to join in the next semester of the Scaring program, as she was impressed by their work in the games. In the credits of the film, a Scare Card of Art is seen, indicating that he eventually graduated as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. His fate by the time of Monsters, Inc. seems certain that he was fired (possibly by the energy crisis) or retired. ''Party Central'' Art re-appears in the short film Party Central. Personality Art is considered to be a bit of an odd-ball. He has a good heart, but rather oblivious for the most part. He has many different interests, some of them nobody might know. In school, before becoming a Scaring Major later on, he was a New Age Philosophy major. He's quite skilled at acrobatics, dancing, and flexibility. He also apparently likes to keep a dream journal with him. Trivia *When the movie was in development, Dan Scalton described each of the misfit characters to sketch artists Jason Deamer and Chris Sasaki, but with Art, he just said "think mysterious." They went variation after variation and got really frustrated. Finally, Chris Sasaki drew an "A" for his name and put two eyes in there. The character slowly evoluted from there. *When Art said "he can't go back to jail," this means he must have been to jail before, though it is unknown what for. *In the movie, Art comments on "having an extra toe" but not with him, implying it's someone else's toe. Quotes *"Of all the sewers on campus, this one has always been my favorite." *"I have a life outside of the house, you know." *"Wow, nice fence." *"I can't go back to jail!" *"Yeah, me neither. I don't want to get too big." *"I want a piece of that action!" *"I wanna touch it." *"Yeah, I wanna touch 'em." *"I have an extra toe." (laughs) "Not with me, of course." Gallery Pictures MonstersUniversityArt1.png MU_Wide_1920x1200_7.jpg Characters-fg-art.png Art1.jpg ArtMonsterIDCard.png Art.jpg Art looking up.jpg загруженное (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h39m20s227.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.54.11 PM.png S315 10gpub.pub16.769-2-1024x576.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.54.50 PM.png Art doesn't want to get too big.jpg Art6.jpg Art7.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h31m13s241.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-09h59m31s147.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-09h58m17s141.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h00m10s31.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h42m43s243.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h35m22s187.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h35m26s220.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h46m33s207.png загруженное.jpg vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h46m48s122.png artdance.jpeg Art4.jpg Art5.jpg|"I can't go back to jail!" vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h22m30s124.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h02m02s143.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h21m48s106.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h23m25s8.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h13m47s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h09m31s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h13m17s125.png Tumblr OKs-practice.jpg Concept Art ArtConceptArt1.png ArtConceptArt2.png ArtConceptArt3.png ArtConceptArt4.png 080e cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg MonstersUniversity.Blog14.png Art clay sculpture.jpg Merchandise artcup.jpeg 1261047441763.jpeg 6172047441171.jpeg 6372041441144.jpeg 6459041262888.jpeg 6373041441142.jpeg DSCN1915.JPG Videos Monsters University - Breakdance Sources Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Shorts Characters